Par la Vieille Dame
by Melenda
Summary: Shinichi est un bibliothécaire sur-diplomé condamné à l'anonymat. Tôshirô est un petit garçon qui n'aime pas l'école. Ly est une vampire enfermée dans le sous-sol du palais des daïmios vampires qui dirigent l'Asie orientale. On l'aura deviné : ils finiront ensemble ; pire, il finiront par diriger cet empire. Mazette. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.
1. Chapter 1 La vie est injuste

_Bonjour. Première fanfic publiée... pourtant ce n'est pas la première que j'ai l'intention de mettre ici._

 _Avertissement. Insatisfaite de la traduction officielle (et n'ayant regardé la série qu'en anglais), je garde le terme de « créateur », mais je prends pour « progeny » les traductions « greffon », « bouture » ou « ente ». Pour une raison parfaitement esthétique, « en tant que ton créateur, je machin-machin » devient « ton créateur machin-machin »._

 _Remerciements à Belphegor de l'Esip, qui a la bonté de relire mes textes pour les améliorer chaque semaine._

 _Disclaimer. Je ne possède ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni l'intrigue de la série originelle. Pour le reste, c'est essentiellement ma chasse gardée._

 _Bref. Sans vous faire plus attendre :_

* * *

 _« Il est des fous qui croient que Lilith est le premier vampire. Il n'est rien de plus stupide. Lilith vécut il y a six mille ans, tandis que nous, vampires de l'est, avons pour Ancienne une Dame à crocs de près de cinquante mille ans. Je le sais, je l'ai vue, et son pouvoir hante les murs du palais des daïmios. » Koreha Maibutsuki, daïmio vampire de 1203 avant notre ère à 2005._

* * *

 _La vie est injuste. La mort aussi_

Shinichi Kareda – Shinichi de son prénom – se détendait en feuilletant le dernier numéro des Livraisons d'histoire de l'architecture, qui portait sur l'histoire de Paris. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette coupure, et cela faisait du bien de savoir que certains jeunes chercheurs, dans certains pays, ont droit à quelques colonnes, ou, dans ce cas précis, à leurs vingt pages bien pesées. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier cette cousine au trente-septième degré qui avait pensé à lui envoyer un exemplaire. La France était tout de même de l'autre côté du globe.

Depuis un mois, la nouvelle passion de ce sur-diplômé de dix-neuf ans était l'arrivée de l'écriture au Japon, et il avait passé des semaines à réaliser le plus complet inventaire des sources qui ait jamais été conçu, n'hésitant pas à réveiller ses collègues aux heures tout à fait indues que son travail lui laissait, préposé qu'il était au bureau des prêts et homme à tout faire de la bibliothèque. Son existence le satisfaisait assez peu comme cela, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans se plonger dans les documents. Il avait épluché tout ce sur quoi il avait pu mettre la main, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de quatre heures de trajet, passé des appels de durées impossibles dans une dizaine de langues aux centres étrangers et aux spécialistes de la question , n'hésitant pas à exploser son budget téléphonique. Enfin Shinichi avait bouclé, trois jours plus tôt, son travail ; il l'avait reclassé, mis en forme, avait rédigé un index exhaustif et une préface d'une petite centaine de pages, ou deux ; il avait vérifié toutes les sources, toutes les datations, toutes les attributions, avait harcelé des dizaines de chercheurs qui n'étaient pas assez pressés de donner leur modeste contribution en ouvrant leurs bibliothèques ou leurs notes.

Et il avait retrouvé ses feuilles, dès le lendemain, dans les mains de son supérieur direct, lequel était en train d'expliquer à un ami directeur de journal l'éprouvant travail que _lui, Marada_ _Asashisa_ , avait réalisé et comme il serait honoré le voir publié.

« Quoi ? Monsieur ! C'est à moi ! » avait éclaté Shinichi. Les deux cinquantenaires l'avaient regardé de haut.

« Monsieur Kokoba, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer à ce jeune homme ? Il me fatigue tellement » avait soupiré Marada.

« Mais bien sûr, » avait sèchement rétorqué le journaliste. « Jeune homme, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais, assurément, un individu aussi jeune et inexpérimenté que vous, ne pourrait jamais avoir écrit _ceci_. De plus, qui irait croire que Monsieur Asashisa volerait le travail d'un autre ? Vraiment. Il n'a pas besoin de cela pour être excellent. »

« Maintenant, Kareda, retournez à votre poste et disparaissez de ma vue. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous virer. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous endormiez jamais devant votre bureau, » avait ajouté l'autre. Shinichi avait ravalé une remarque acerbe et, ulcéré, avait rejoint son poste aussi abrutissant pour lui que de serrer des boulons à longueur de journée, sans oublier de prendre sous le coude en passant – ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment censé avoir le droit de faire, étant employé et non visiteur – une des nouveautés mises en avant par la bibliothèque universitaire.

L'inventaire avait été publié et avait reçu les meilleures critiques. Shinichi avait laissé tomber sa nouvelle passion. Pour l'instant, il caressait l'idée de travailler sur Paris. Certainement monsieur Asashisa n'oserait pas voler un travail sur Paris, si loin de son champ de recherche habituel ? D'autant que Shinichi, pour sa part, pouvait toujours demander des renseignements à cette cousine qui lui envoyait des journaux, ou visiter sur place pendant ses congés payés, non pas la ville qu'il connaissait déjà, quoiqu'une promenade du côté de l'Estrapade et de ces ruelles au sud du Panthéon, bourrelée de petits parcs inconnus, ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, mais dans les bibliothèques dans lesquelles il trouverait bien moyen de mettre les pieds, même s'il devait voler la carte de sa fameuse cousine ou harceler un interne jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Mais non. Pourquoi se donner tant de peines ? Personne ne prenait au sérieux un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans – dix-neuf ans trois-quart comme il ne cessait de le rappeler –, quelque soit la quantité aberrante de diplômes qu'il ait, quelque soit la qualité appréciable de ses recherches, et surtout pas un gringalet couvert à la fois d'acné et de tâches de rousseurs, aux cheveux courts jamais coiffés.

Onze heures du soir sonnèrent. Shinichi, dernier à partir comme toujours, vérifia que personne ne s'était glissé nulle part pour y passer la nuit et ferma derrière lui, ruminant toujours son travail volé. Il avait même pris la peine d'y ajouter une critique historiographique des précédents inventaires, en introduction, et une bibliographie des meilleures études sur ce passionnant sujet. Quel gâchis. Ce n'est pas comme si Asashisa aurait le courage d'exploiter une telle mine d'information.

Au square désert, Shinichi fouilla son sac favori, aux dimensions rabelaisiennes, à la recherche de son casse-croûte, et tomba sur un classeur, l'un des multiples qui lui avaient servis et qu'il avait remplis presque jusqu'à les déchirer,. Il y avait là ses brouillons, ses horaires et compte-rendus de rendez-vous et d'appels téléphoniques, ses historiques d'échanges de courriels avec les sommités de la recherche et les gardiens de bibliothèques, des fac-similés, des reproductions de sa main, des analyses, des essais de plan, des pistes pour le vrai travail dont l'inventaire ne devait être qu'un préliminaire. Le jeune homme presque encore adolescent regarda la chose d'un air dégoûté, la tenant du bout des doigts comme si elle allait lui donner la peste. Même s'il essayait maintenant de prouver que l'inventaire était le sien, qui le croirait ? Il ne pensait pas que quiconque parmi ses contacts occasionnels ait pensé à signaler que ce n'était pas vraiment un cinquantenaire à moitié chauve et tout à fait bedonnant qui était venu les consulter. Pourquoi se donner de la peine quand personne n'envisagerait qu'une fraude ait été possible ?

De rage, Shinichi jeta le classeur dans la poubelle publique, trouva enfin son sandwich à la lueur d'un réverbère et s'éloigna en frappant des pieds.

Hisaishi, déguisé en mendiant, s'approcha avec curiosité. Il avait repéré le jeune bibliothécaire depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il avait lu sa brillante thèse sur les hannya en littérature. Il avait compris à la fois son talent et son éclectisme, et anticipait le double plaisir de goûter le sang d'un tel génie et de fournir enfin un archiviste digne de ce nom à sa maisonnée nocturne, et peut-être même, pourquoi pas, de le prêter au daïmio. Une telle générosité, un garçon si utile, le rendraient nécessairement plus influent.

Mais pourquoi soudain une telle morgue ? Shinichi, pour ce qu'Hisaishi en savait, passait chaque seconde de son temps libre à courir après la connaissance, dans tous les domaines, de la littérature contemporaine française de science-fiction aux recherches scientifiques chinoises sous les royaumes combattants, et lire une phrase nouvelle suffisait à le rendre extatique. Il était difficile de croire qu'un tel caractère, vivant de surcroît dans un monde de bibliothèques entre son travail, ses quelques rares amis, sa famille – certes à l'étranger – et sa mansarde où il y avait à peine la place pour une couche au milieu des ouvrages, pût afficher un tel désintérêt subit pour tout.

Hisaishi prit le classeur bleu et le feuilleta. Il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre toutes les abréviations et signes cabalistiques, et encore moins de différencier une note rapide d'une référence de bibliothèque, mais il ne doutait aucunement que toutes ces feuilles manuscrites, soigneusement numérotées, représentassent des heures de travail. Pourquoi le jeter ?

Perplexe, Hisaishi prit la décision qui s'imposait : ayant perdu la veille son archiviste, qui de toute façon ne savait pas faire la différence entre Sei Shônagon et Yukio Mishima – si ce n'était pas de l'incompétence, il ne savait pas ce que c'était –, il rattrapa Shinichi.

« Hey ! Attendez ! » cria-t-il . Shinichi se retourna et, alors que tout bon Japonais aurait toisé avec mépris le mendiant, il se montra intéressé par l'inconnu.. « Vous avez oublié ça, » ajouta le vampire incognito en tendant le classeur.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin, » dit Shinichi. « Vous pouvez le garder. »

« Oh ben ça, » ponctua Hisaishi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, à fond dans son rôle. « C'est que je saura point quoi en faire, mouè. C'est pour ça que c'est à vous. » Shinichi haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. « Et pourquoi que vous en avez plus besoin ? » ajouta Hisaishi. Son jeune interlocuteur rougit et explosa.

« Parce qu'on m'a volé mon travail ! Mon boss est allé le faire publier sous son nom ! Voilà pourquoi ! Personne ne veut croire qu'un ado puisse avoir un cerveau, et voilà où ça mène ! C'est un crétin, mon boss, un crétin, il est fichu de mélanger les Nakatomi et les Mononobe ! Et je ne sais pas d'où il tire qu'il parle aucune autre langue que le japonais, parce que son baragouin polyglotte fait toujours moins de sens qu'une traduction google de Proust ! » Légèrement essoufflé par sa tirade, Shinichi se tut et coupa son sandwich en deux pour en donner la moitié à Hisaishi, lequel songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre un autre costume. Refuser l'en-cas n'était guère du plus bel effet.

« Gardez vot' pain, mon seigneur, » fit le vampire. « Je connais un bonhomme qui pourrait peut-être vous aider ? C'est un millionnaire qui cherche un nouvel archiviste. Té, c'est un brave type, sa fille finit toujours par réussir à le traîner à la soupe populaire filer un coup de main... » Shinichi grogna.

« J'ai déjà un boulot, aussi pourri soit-il. »

« Ah bon. Si vous le dites. J'aurai cru que vous aimeriez, pour changer, un protecteur qui s'attache à vous faire publier et à vous donner accès à tout ce qu'il y a de livres dans le monde. »

« C'est tentant, mais. J'ai déjà un emploi. Ce serait pas très correct. J'adorerais, cela dit. » Bien sûr qu'il était tenté. Diriger la bibliothèque d'un millionnaire, c'est choisir les nouvelles acquisitions avec un budget très supérieur, voyager pour parler aux chercheurs et aux écrivains, avoir un pass automatique pour la grande foire de Francfort, et se faire brosser dans le sens du poil par un patron qui, au lieu de vous voler votre travail, vous vante comme le clou de sa collection à ses chers amis tout aussi riches et influents, attendu que vous remplissiez bien votre office. Il pensait à des prédécesseurs… Gabriel Naudé, les frères Dupuy,… Son air rêveur n'échappa pas à Hisaishi.

« Vous pouvez au moins le rencontrer, sûrement qu'il vous donnera des conseils. » Shinichi céda de bon cœur et suivit son guide en lui expliquant, à sa demande, une partie de ce que le supposé mendiant s'obstinait à appeler des « signes cabalistiques », au plus grand amusement du jeune homme. Le métro, puis les raccourcis d'Hisaishi, les menèrent à une de ces demeures improbables, mi-japonaises, mi-occidentales, aux jardins immenses, comme tombées du ciel dans une région fortement urbanisée. Celle-ci était davantage un manoir qu'une maison, avec ses nombreux étages et sa tour clocher, et son grand escalier de pierre sombre.

À la grille, Hisaishi, jusque-là courbé, déploya sa taille imposante, puis cracha dans sa main pour discipliner ses cheveux coiffés au pétard. Une fois cette sobre toilette terminée, il poussa la grille. À l'étonnement de Shinichi, personne ne les empêcha de remonter la route jusqu'à la porte, que le mendiant, de moins en moins susceptible d'en être un, poussa sans davantage de complexes.

« Monsieur, » salua aussitôt le majordome à qui l'imposant ex-mendiant officiellement millionnaire confia aussitôt chapeau éventré et manteau en haillons.

« Mon cher bibliothécaire, bienvenue chez moi, » scanda Hisaishi en embrassant sa chère descendance, une pimpante Coréenne de mille sept cents ans, au sourire perpétuellement maternel et aux grands yeux sombres. « Permets-moi de te présenter ma fille Ae-Cha. Ae-Cha, Shinichi. »

« Enchanté, » répondit automatiquement Shinichi en tendant une main qu'ignora Ae-Cha, préférant embrasser le jeune homme.

« Oh, Papa, » réprimanda-t-elle avec amusement, « ça t'a encore repris ! Te revoilà en hardes à nous ramener tout ce qui te plaît. Un aussi joli garçon ne te donnera pourtant pas des petits-enfants que je ne l'ai choisi moi-même. »

« Je sais, ma petite puce en sucre, » répondit le créateur en entraînant son ente par la taille et son invité désorienté par le bras, « je n'espère que convaincre ce monsieur de remplacer feu notre bibliothécaire. »

« Nous en aurions bien besoin, » rit Ae-Cha.

« Mais, euh, » bafouilla Shinichi, dans la position délicate d'un bavard qui ne sait absolument plus quoi dire. « C'est pas possible, on dirait une scène de roman. » Le père et la fille jugèrent sa perplexité hilarante.

« Oh, pour ça, Shinichi, » rétorqua l'aîné, « tu auras encore bien des raisons de le dire. » Pendant ces quelques mots, les trois personnages dépareillés – figurez-vous un top-modèle enlacée par un mendiant géant et crasseux tirant derrière lui un adolescent boutonneux en T-Shirt Naruto dans un manoir mélangeant des éléments du rococo français, de l'antiquité grecque, de la tradition japonaise et du pop art américain – progressaient vivement vers la bibliothèque, et, lorsque Hisaishi l'ouvrit, l'aspirant chercheur abandonna toute idée de poser des mots sur ses impressions.

Ce n'était pas sa première bibliothèque fantastique, mais c'était toujours comme le premier jour. Rien n'égalait les étagères remplies de livres, et ce, quelle que soit leur taille, leur nombre, leur matériau, leur disposition, qu'importe la lumière, l'ampleur de la salle, la température, le temps, sans considération pour les choix littéraires, le classement, la quantité, l'état de conservation.

« Bon, eh bien, en voilà un qui n'a pas envie de partir, » commenta Hisaishi alors que Shinichi semblait emmené au paradis par la main même du Très-Haut en train de lui expliquer tous les bonheurs qui l'attendaient. Le visage du jeune homme était à la fois en extase et empreint d'une crainte respectueuse – une vraie transe mystique.

« Que faites-vous encore à la porte ? » demanda Ae-Cha quand le couple eut fini de pouffer. « Allez vous amuser. »

« C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Dites ? » piaffa Shinichi. Hisaishi avait à peine esquissé un hochement de tête affirmatif que l'adolescent attardé disparut dans les rayonnages avec un cri de joie pure.

« Il fera l'affaire, » décida Hisaishi.

« Tu crois ? » demanda distraitement son ente.

« Mais oui. J'ai bien aimé son travail de recherche, et puis, si on le découvre ne pas convenir, il n'y aura qu'à s'en nourrir. »

« Comme du précédent archiviste. En parlant de se nourrir, puisqu'on embauche celui-ci, si nous allions signer son contrat ? » ponctua Ae-Cha en se pourléchant. « En chasse, » murmura-t-elle, et les deux vampires s'élancèrent pour leur jeu favori : la course à qui attraperait leur victime le premier pour en faire son greffon. Tout dommage collatéral impose un gage, mesure dissuasive pour préserver la bibliothèque. Ils trouvaient cela fort distrayant, et malheureusement le jeu était toujours trop court.

Naturellement, le vainqueur fut encore une fois Hisaishi.

« Je t'avais bien dit que même un aussi joli garçon ne te donnerait pas un petit-fils, » taquina Ae-Cha au-dessus de l'adolescent inerte. « Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

« Quelle importance ? » répondit Hisaishi, désinvolte, en balançant le corps exsangue en travers de ses épaules pour rallier leur sous-sol, où la fosse était déjà creusée.


	2. Chapter 2 Erreur de casting

_Avertissement. Insatisfaite de la traduction officielle (et n'ayant regardé la série qu'en anglais), je garde le terme de « créateur », mais je prends pour « progeny » les traductions « greffon », « bouture » ou « ente ». Pour une raison parfaitement esthétique, « en tant que ton créateur, je machin-machin » devient « ton créateur machin-machin »._

 _Remerciements à Belphegor de l'Esip, qui a la bonté de relire mes textes pour les améliorer chaque semaine._

 _Disclaimer. Je ne possède ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni l'intrigue de la série originelle. Pour le reste, c'est essentiellement ma chasse gardée._

* * *

 _« Nous sommes fiers, en Orient, de notre longévité. Qui d'autre qu'un vampire de l'Est peut espérer voir son cinquième millénaire ? La plupart des vampires occidentaux ont déjà du mal à terminer le premier. Chez nous, les deux premiers siècles passés, la vaste majorité touche au moins ses quatre mille ans. » Takeo_ _Miriatsuki_ , _courtisan._

* * *

Erreur de casting

 _Shinichi_ , appela une voix désincarnée.

Il faisait noir, frais… et le jeune bibliothécaire n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était enterré vif. Passé le premier mouvement de panique, il réalisa qu'il ne respirait pas, qu'il n'en ressentait pas la moindre gêne, conclut qu'il était mort et qu'il était temps de faire la première grasse matinée depuis qu'il avait six ans.

Il sourit, se carra dans son lit de terre, et se rendormit.

 _Shinichi !_ appela une deuxième fois la même voix, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus exaspérée, en envoyant un frisson le long du dos de l'adolescent. Question : était-il adolescent pour toujours, maintenant, avec ses boutons ? Oh, il espérait qu'il était au moins débarrassé des boutons.

Avec un soupir de contentement à la contemplation de sa grasse matinée, Shinichi sourit, se carra dans son lit de terre, et se rendormit.

 _Shinichi…_ reprit la voix, menaçante, lançant le même frisson. Le nouveau-né vampire n'ignorait pas que Hisaishi l'appelait, et savait précisément où le trouver, mais n'en avait cure. L'appel de la grasse matinée était plus puissant encore. Quoiqu'il eut soif, il décréta que ce petit problème pouvait attendre.

 _Shinichi_ , reprit précipitamment le supposé millionnaire, et il semblait évident que le mot était destiné à être suivi de plusieurs jurons.

« Maman, laisse-moi dormir, » ronchonna l'ado, avalant un peu de terre, et décrétant que ce petit problème pouvait attendre.

Il y eu un silence outré.

Au-delà du bon demi-mètre de terre, ce qui semblait n'être qu'un vague murmure demanda dans un éclat de rire : « Est-ce qu'il vient de t'appeler maman ? »

« Shinichi, » beugla Hisaishi, « maintenant, tu sors de là tout de suite où je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! » Puis il reprit plus doucement pour sa chère ente : « on ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle-ci. Pas de m'appeler maman – de ne pas sortir spontanément de là-dessous. D'habitude, c'est leur première idée. »

« Il est en train de t'ignorer, » commenta Ae-Cha après un moment, comme l'adolescent avait manifestement pris le parti de continuer sa sieste.

« Merde, Shinichi, on ne me la fait pas, à moi ! » hurla l'aîné en allant chercher son nouveau greffon par la peau du cou.

« Mais-euh, et ma grasse mat' ? »

« Tu t'en passeras ! Non mais ! Tu crois que je t'ai transformé pour que tu prennes du bon temps ? »

« C'était un juron, là ? » demanda Shinichi d'un ton rêveur, l'air complètement shooté. Hisaishi le laissa abruptement tomber.

« Ma puce, la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu tentes le coup toi-même, je dois être en train de perdre la main. Il n'a pas l'air sain d'esprit. »

« Est-ce que j'ai encore mes boutons ? » fit Shinichi distraitement. Ae-Cha, amusée, se moquant un peu de son « petit » papa, le regarda avec dérision.

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

« Oh, flûte. Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chance que je les perde ? »

« Non. »

« Bon. Tant pis. Est-ce qu'un vampire meurt au soleil ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ses journées ? »

« Il dort le jour, il boit la nuit. »

Shinichi partit instantanément dans un énorme fou rire, à la perplexité de ses aînés.

« On c-c-c- » tenta-t-il d'expliquer entre deux éclats, avant d'abandonner. Il aurait tout le temps de le dire une fois la crise passée. Quand le débit sonore sembla se réduire, Hisaishi et Ae-Cha toujours figés d'incompréhension, Shinichi voulut reprendre, et le premier mot le renvoya à son hilarité.

« Papa, tu as tout à fait raison, tu as dû te tromper avec une ampleur encore inconnue, » raisonna Ae-Cha.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu mal se passer _à ce point_ ? J'ai fait comme d'habitude ! »

« Vous comprenez pas ? » finit par réussir à articuler le nouveau-né. « Tant pis pour vous, » dit-il aux signes de dénégation de ses aînés, « c'est toujours moins drôle quand on explique. » Mais avant peu, il craqua et fredonna : « _Voici l'histoire d'un nain capable..._ »

« Oh ! oh ! oh ! » interrompit Hisaishi. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt à me laisser traiter d'incapable par un rejeton encore à jeun ! » À ces mots, Shinichi fut pris d'un nouvel éclat de rire, plus court, heureusement pour la patience usée de ses aînés, que les précédents. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Se les essuyer et les constater rouges ne le troubla pas outre mesure, puisque sa seule réaction fut de se lécher les doigts, les yeux dans le vague, sous le regard éberlué d'Ae-Cha et Hisaishi qui, vraiment, commençaient à considérer qu'il serait plus humain de l'euthanasier.

Néanmoins, ils reprirent rapidement leur sérieux, et profitèrent du silence de l'adolescent boutonneux pour remplir à leur tour l'espace sonore.

« N'as-tu pas faim ? » demanda maternellement Ae-Cha.

« Mmh ? Ça dépend. 'Y a quoi au menu ? »

« Jeune collégienne assommée. »

« J'ai pas faim ! » décida Shinichi d'un ton enjoué. La jeune femme regarda son créateur.

« Crois-tu qu'il a compris de quoi je parlais ? Il n'a pas l'air très dégoûté. »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas stupide, » intervint l'adolescent avec un grand sourire. « J'ai même répondu, trop fort, non ? »

Les deux aînés dévisagèrent Shinichi avec un mélange de pitié et d'horreur. D'un commun et tacite accord, ils décidèrent de laisser le problème de la nourriture à plus tard. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mourir tout de suite, et il finirait bien par se laisser conduire par ses instincts prédateurs, comme tout jeune vampire, non ? Hisaishi se racla la gorge.

« À propos de la raison pour laquelle- »

« La bibliothèque, pas vrai ? Mais si votre dernier archiviste a payé son incompétence avec sa vie, je ne veux même pas prendre le risque. Autant partir tout de suite. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut prendre de la nourriture normale ? »

« Non. »

« Mince, 'y a quelques trucs qui ont bon goût, quand même. Je veux dire, les brocolis, c'est pas génial, mais les choux-fleurs au beurre, ça a un certain charme, quoi. »

« … C'est tout ce qui te dérange ? » demanda Ae-Cha. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir fait le lien et remarqué qu'il serait obligé de se nourrir autrement ?

« Que voulez-vous qui me dérange d'autre ? »

Tout compte fait, il n'avait probablement pas fait le lien. Ou bien il le faisait exprès.

« Est-ce que je peux démissionner de mon ancien boulot pour raisons de santé, maintenant ? Non, parce que démissionner parce qu'on n'est pas pote avec son boss, ça le fait pas, en fait... »

Ce n'était pas la préoccupation la plus abracadabrante que le vieux couple ait vu chez un nouveau-né. En fait, c'était probablement l'une des plus saines depuis le début. Quoique, en général, la tentation la plus forte était de retourner chercher le patron détesté pour le vider de son sang et en cela, la réplique brisait une certaine tradition.

« Si _raison de santé_ peut recouvrir _mort_ , oui, » répondit Ae-Cha avec son ton habituel.

« C'est stupide. Si je suis censé être mort, et que je lui écris une lettre de démission en lui expliquant que ça en est la raison, ou bien il va me prendre pour un demeuré, ou bien ils vont croire à mon suicide. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se souvienne de moi comme du type qui s'est suicidé parce qu'il n'aimait pas son boss. 'Y aurait pas plutôt moyen de m'inscrire à la nécrologie du journal de quartier ? Genre, le pauvre s'est shooté une fois de trop… une overdose, tout ça… à l'héro, peut-être ? »

Que l'adolescent n'ai aucun problème avec la confusion de sa mort pour le shoot de la fin, alors qu'il marquait le suicide de son veto, déstabilisa légèrement le vieux couple.

« Tu t'es déjà drogué ? » demanda Ae-Cha. Au moins, ça pourrait expliquer l'air qu'il avait de planer.

« Nope. Jamais. 'Y a bien trop de gens qui en meurent. » Pas de chance. Il était juste marteau, alors. « Sauf... » ah ? « Sauf si l'addiction à la lecture compte. » Ah non. Il était bien marteau. « Est-ce que les vampires peuvent devenir invisible ? »

« Non, quelle idée ? »

« Voler ? »

« Parfois… »

« Se transformer en loup ? »

« Non. »

« En araignée ? »

« Pourquoi en araignée ? »

« En chauve-souris ? »

« Non ! »

« En nuage de fumée ? »

« Non, mais enfin, arrête ! » Shinichi, obéissant, se tut avec un sourire bête. « Tu es _sûr_ que tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas faim. À part ça, ça va. J'ai même pas envie d'aller aux toilettes. Est-ce que j'aurai encore envie d'aller aux toilettes ? »

« Non, » assena Hisaishi, déterminé à mettre fin à l'avalanche. « Les vampires sont des cadavres. Toutes les fonctions biologiques sont arrêtées. Ils ont besoin de se nourrir de sang humain, pas animal, ils meurent exposés au soleil, brûlés, vidés de leur sang, décapités, transpercés par un pieu en bois, souffrent au contact de l'argent, ont des crocs rétractiles, régénèrent sauf des cheveux, ne vieillissent pas, ne changent pas de visage, vivent éternellement. »

« Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, » corrigea un Shinichi de nouveau hilare. « Le sang vampire, ça marche ? »

Le vieux couple regarda l'adolescent avec suspicion. Pensait-il juste très vite ou bien avait-il déjà des plans louches ? Non, il était marteau.

« Théoriquement. »

« Les sourcils régénèrent ? Et les ongles ? Et les poils ? »

« Non, oui, non. C'est bon, on a fait le tour ? » s'impatienta Hisaishi. « Parce que, ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te faire savoir pourquoi tu es devenu un vampire. »

« Comment, d'ailleurs, ça c'est fait ? »

« Plus tard ! » La voix de l'ancien claqua et l'adolescent, en tailleur sur le sol, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui ne lui donnait pas l'air plus sain d'esprit. « Nous avons besoin, disais-je, d'un nouveau bibliothécaire, et nous ne te donnons pas le choix. »

« Je l'ai pris quand même, j'ai dit non, » répondit Shinichi avec un sourire niais trop naturel pour ne pas faire sérieusement douter de la survie de ses capacités mentales après sa mort violente.

« Shinichi chéri, » tenta Ae-Cha en se penchant vers l'adolescent, les mains sur les genoux. « Tu te doutes bien qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle, dans le but de t'employer, nous avons choisi de passer par ta transformation... » Autant, pensait-elle, en venir doucement à la question de l'ordre du créateur.

« Réponse a), parce que c'est fun, » compta le nouveau-né sur ses doigts. « Réponse b), parce qu'à votre âge on ne pense plus comme le commun des mortels. Réponse c), par orgueil racial. Réponse d), par orgueil familial. Réponse e), pour l'honneur. Réponse f), - »

« Ça suffit ! » coupa Hisaishi qui ne voulait même plus chercher à savoir la différence entre les réponses c), d) et e).

« - par stratégie de distinction en général. Réponse g), - »

« Ton créateur t'ordonne de la fermer ! » Cette fois, il en était sûr, la f) recoupait plusieurs autres. Il ferma les yeux et respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Quand il les rouvrit, Shinichi, l'air réellement surpris, et presque aux anges, faisait encore un 'o' avec sa bouche et louchait dans cette direction. « C'est assez progressif pour toi, ma fille ? » demanda l'aîné, conscient que son ente préférait ménager les nouveaux-nés.

« Je suppose que ça suffira, » soupira-t-elle. « Il n'a pas l'air très affecté. Je serai curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, vers la fin. » Hisaishi, se pinçant l'arête du nez avec lassitude, fit signe à son nouveau rejeton qu'il pouvait répondre à la curiosité d'Ae-Cha.

« Réponse c), parce que vous êtes vampire, vous serez servis par des vampires. Réponse d), parce que c'est ce que vous faîtes dans la famille, de génération en génération, vous le faîtes encore. Réponse e), parce que sinon, ça vous colle la honte. Réponse f), pour aucune de ces raisons, mais juste pour prouver que vous êtes différents du voisin. Je peux passer à la g) ? »

« Non. »

« C'est – dom – mâche, » dit Shinichi d'un ton clownesque délibéré, pouffant aussitôt après de manière incontrôlable.

Ae-Cha et Hisaishi commençaient à trouver la situation sérieusement angoissante.

* * *

Bien plus tôt ce jour-là, Marada fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Shinichi à son poste au bureau des prêts. Que bricolait encore ce garçon ? Exaspéré, mais refusant de le montrer, il s'installa dans son propre bureau avec la même minutie que tous les autres jours. Que chaque objet soit à sa place, et pas un millimètre à côté, alors il pourrait commencer à travailler. Satisfait du déploiement de ses outils, il ouvrit sa messagerie.

Shinichi n'avait pas envoyé de mail prévenant de son absence.

« Miss Saitoko ! » appela-t-il. La secrétaire surgit dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Avez-vous vu M. Kareda ? »

« Non, monsieur, pas depuis trois jours. »

« Il a appelé ? Laissé un message ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Marada se caressa le menton d'un air songeur.

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit encore fâché à propos de ces papiers stupides ? » demanda-t-il à sa secrétaire, incertain.

« Monsieur ? »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute, si, alors que nous travaillions dans le même domaine, j'ai fini avant lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, monsieur, cela ne se pourrait pas. »

« Bien. Bien. Rmbrl. Vous pouvez disposer. » La secrétaire s'inclina respectueusement et sortit en fermant la porte. Intérieurement, elle bouillait. Elle savait bien que son employeur n'avait pas fait de recherches sérieuses depuis des années, et n'avait aucun doute sur l'origine des papiers qu'il avait soumis à l'éditeur. L'énergique jeune homme, après tout, était venu la solliciter, elle aussi, et si sa jeunesse et sa détermination étaient envahissantes, elles avaient aussi un charme certain.

Elle croyait qu'il eût au moins fallu que Shinichi soit comateux pour ne pas prévenir de son absence. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était que malade comme un chien et cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Elle irait tout de même voir ce soir s'il était chez lui.


End file.
